reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anvil Sykes
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Anvil Sykes page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Can you pass me your gamertag please? Just to play if you want.. .SpongeDestroyer 22:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) help me mate i dont know what to do Too say that im lonley is an understatement, if you come on please join me in chat :) Matt Ellis Wrote This :) 13:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anvil Sykes,I understand your point and will change the winner as soon as I get the chance, especially as I have just found out the current winner has received a block on the wiki :) kindest regards :) helper:) RE: 'Sup Davy. I saw what that anon wrote on the Drak horse article. SUV undid his edits. If you want to undo a user's edit on apage, click "undo" , which appears when you see revision differences. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Here to help comment Hey Anvil, Do you know what HeretoHelp said about you on his/ or her (HOPEFULLY IT'S A HER!) profile page? AJ1776AJ1776 21:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Here2help:), when describing wiki editors, said you are the "cutest, sexiest editor ive ever seen." I believe this is what AJ is referring to. Queyh (Talk) 21:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Talk Talk to him. (Dear Lord, PLEASE TELL ME HE WAS KIDDING OR IT WAS A GIRL!) I also gave "it" a message. AJ1776AJ1776 02:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Davy :) Just to let you know those examples didnt change my view of you, ive seen many of your avatars and seen pictures of you through your blogs and still stand by what I said. I cant really see why your uncomfortable with this and dont see how your points would have made me change my mind as I often leave the toilet seat up and wouldnt mind how many showers you have each day especially if I could get a chance at watching. Thanks for attempting to make a point helping you only 15:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Here2Help Can you please tell me what happened between you, AJ and Here2Help? Seems interesting :P -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Over Has everything been made up? Advice: post a little less pics of u, because they are keen for weird responses. AJ1776AJ1776 22:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Good HA! OK, good. AJAJ1776 01:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC)1776AJ1776 01:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Twitter people I'm now following you, Jared, and Matt. Queyh (Talk) 11:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat im here! AJ1776AJ1776 13:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Cool Hey Davy! Have fun on your holiday! Hope to see you soon in chat! P.S. I said "eh" because I thought the train idea would bring in alot of lagging and fights. Happy Trails, AJ1776AJ1776 14:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Something Hey dude! This is weird, but you and Matt remind me of some off the people from One Direction. Ha ha ha ha! (Louis) Cheers! AJ1776AJ1776 04:32, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Something Hi Davy, Did I hurt your feelings or make u uncomfortable. I'm sorry if so. AJ1776AJ1776 16:01, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Where've u been? DAVY!!!! Hey bro, where have u been?! I've been wanting to talk to ya, but I can't find u in chat. P.S. Hope u r still enjoying your holiday. :) Your buddy, AJ!!!!AJ1776 20:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright :) Hey buddy! Thanks for the message! Between all of this vacation stuff, it's no wonder I haven't caught u! I was in Vancouver, Canada last week, and in ARIZONA 2 weeks ago, speaking of this, that's the last time I talked to you! Also, I just barely missed u in chat today! Grrrrrrrr. Aw well. P.S. What is a "6th form"? Is it the 6th month? Because that is June. I just wanted to make sure. :) Happy trails! AJ1776AJ1776 22:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey buddy! Yup, will do! :D AJ1776AJ1776 06:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi bro Hi Davy James Sykes :P Hey bro, haven't seen you for a long time. How are ya? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Tmi's post Hey friend, Just curious, were u sarcastic on Tmi's blog post, somethin tells me u were... :) AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 15:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Olympics DAVY!!!! Happy London 2012 Olympics!!! Ps, WHERE'VE U BEEN?! It's been a while. :) AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 14:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) 14:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Gone U LEFT! D: :( AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 13:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC)